Size Really Doesn’t Matter!
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Just another completely nonsensical story by me which involves a rather sulky Kai who is very unimpressed by some of Tyson's antics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot or any of its characters, so there!

**Warnings/Notes: **We have a few warnings in this one!

One! **_This contains shounen ai,_** so hooray for me! If you have a problem with this, feel free to leave and not complain about it.

Two! If you _are_ familiar with my writing than the standard word of warning applies; This fic is full of silliness and insanity. If you _are not_ familiar with my writing, then here's a word of warning; This fic is full of silliness and insanity (and as you can see it all starts in my notes- sweatdrops).

Three! (pauses to think) I'm not really sure what the third warning should be, but I want three of them so I'm going to have three of them damn it!...Err………Oh! Got it!……if you're a bishounen named Kai Hiwatari and you're in this story watch out for Tyson's busy hands! (sweatdrops) read and you'll see why……………..

Don't worry! It's not as bad as the title suggests……….it's actually a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Size _Really_ Doesn't Matter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 of 3_**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Kai scowled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Max, Rei, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi and Hiro all sweatdropped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Surrounding people in the airport stared.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Kai's left eye began to twitch.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Kai ground his teeth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Kai clenched his fists.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Kai turned and began to walk away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Kai?"

Kai walked over to a counter, and gave the lady a grim smile, "Is there any chance I could get a seat on your next flight back to Russia?"

Tyson appeared at his side, "No, Kai! Don't leave! I'm sorry, I just………I just……………………." He trailed off as he looked at his older teammate, "………………………..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………"

Kai glowered down- no, up at him. "It's. Not. Funny," he ground out.

Tyson finally managed to control himself enough to stop laughing and settle with an amused look. "Of course it isn't."

"I fail to see how you can find it humorous at _all_."

"There's never been anything unfunnier."

"No one else finds it amusing."

Tyson looked behind Kai to see most of their friends sniggering or giggling into their hands. "Of course they don't."

"I don't see what the big deal is about it."

"There's nothing **_big_** about it at _all_," said Tyson, grinning wickedly.

Kai's glare went artic. He turned back to the lady, "How soon is the next fight."

"Kaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! Don't leave! I'm sorry! It doesn't matter how big you are! Size really doesn't matter!"

The girl behind the counter blushed, and her eyes flicked up and down Kai.

He caught her, and realized what she was thinking.

Pink tinged his cheeks.

"He _means_ **height**!" he snapped.

The girl sweatdropped, "Err……..I knew that."

Tyson grinned and leaned on the counter towards her, "You see………" he drawled, "Kai here _used_ to be able to glare down at me from above, but now………" he moved to pull Kai against him, showing that he was now about an inch and a half taller than the ex team captain.

The girl smiled somewhat nervously in the wake of Kai's scowling, "Well……" she said diplomatically, because the shorter boy looked like he was seconds from pulling out of the other boys grasp and inflicting bodily harm, "You're not _that_ much taller than him………….."

Tyson grinned, "You see! So what if you're short! It's not that surprising, your grandpa's practically a midget!"

Kai growled.

"So are you staying, or going?" asked to girl.

Kai simply sighed and walked back to the others.

* * *

"You really should stop teasing him," chastised Hilary, and she looked outside the dojo at Kai, who was currently sulking by the fishpond (though if asked, Kai would claim he was _definitely_ **not** **_sulking_**, he was simply glaring with a pout).

"It was Daichi!" answered Tyson hotly.

"_You _laughed."

"So did Rei!"

"Yes, but Rei didn't laugh until he couldn't breath."

"But-"

"And he wasn't rolling around on the floor either."

"I wasn't-"

"And he hasn't been making jokes ever since Kai arrived."

"You have to admit, the one about the door handle was funny………."

"……………………………………………………….That's beside the point!" Hilary looked extremely guilty.

"And the **point** _is_?"

Hilary gave him a very dark glare, "The _point_ is **Tyson Kinomiya**, you're going to go out there and apologize. Or **else**."

Tyson had the distinct impression that whatever 'or else' was exactly, it was something he didn't want to know about because it sounded too painful for his own good.

"What do you want me to say? _I'm so sorry you're short, Kai. Would you like me to find a way to shrink in order to make you feel better?_"

"It would be a start."

Tyson huffed, "You spoil all my fun."

"It's not fun, it's being mean. Kai never made fun of you when he was taller." She paused, "Well, not about being short anyway."

"But Hilary……..If I go and apologize he'll just think I'm patronizing him, or that you made me!"

Hilary deadpanned, "I am making you."

The statement was backed up by a none too gentle shove in the direction of the door.

"Fine, fine, I'm going…………"

Hilary stared at the bluenette making his way over to their dual haired friend.

She sighed, "I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well," she paused, turned and called over her shoulder into the living room, "Hey guys! Come here quick if you want to see something really funny that's about to happen!"

* * *

Kai glared at the fish swimming idly around the Kinomiya's pond, "Stupid genes. Damn it mother! Why did you have to have a kid with a man with a short father!" he paused, "Well………at least he's not bald I suppose…….."

Kai jumped as he was poked in the side, "Wha-" he cut himself off as he turned and found that all he could see was the face of a madly grinning Tyson.

"Hey there sourpuss!"

Kai turned back to the water, "Don't call me that."

Tyson sat down next to him, "Okay Kai-chan!"

Kai blinked and his cheeks tinged pink at Tyson's use of the Japanese term of endearment, "Don't call me that either."

"Fine…………………chibi-chan." (AN: chibi means little)

"TYSON!"

"Okay I'll stop, Kai-chan."

Kai sighed as he caught the mischevious smile Tyson was wearing and gave up. He if he had to choose, he'd pick Kai-chan over chibi any day of the week, "Did you want something?"

Tyson slung an arm over Kai's shoulder, "Well…….. I've been thinking Kai-chan, and I've decided that maybe I've taken this 'I'm taller than you so ha ha' thing a little too far………."

"A little?"

"Sssh, I'm about to get to the point here babe."

Kai's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to glare into a pair of blue eyes which were sparkling with mirth, "Did you just call me-"

"So anyway, I was thinking," said Tyson loudly, cutting him off, and pulling Kai even closer so that they were nose to nose, "How 'bout we just let bygones be bygones and kiss and make up."

A pair of shocked crimson eyes widened in embarrassment before-

* * *

"Hilary! That hurts! Does it have to be so tight?"

Hilary didn't even pause as she wrapped a bandage around Tyson's head, "Yes."

"Man Tyson! He went totally nuts!" said Max from where he was lounging on the dojo's floor, "What on earth did you say to him?"

Tyson smirked, "Never you mind," he winced as Hilary pulled on the bandage, "Ouch!"

"Well we heard what he said," said Daichi putting a finger to his cheek.

"So did the whole neighborhood," said Rei darkly.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kai blushed uncontrollably, "EXCUSE ME! I CAN'T BELEVE IT! YOU'VE BECOME A RAGING PERVERT SINCE THE LAST TIME I VISITED YOU! NEXT THING I KNOW YOU'LL BE……….." there was a thoughtful pause, "………..Tyson……..Is that you're hand on my arse?"

There was a grin and a nod.

And in reply came a growl and a fist.

**End Flashback**

* * *

****

Hilary sighed, "He's right you know, you are perverted."

Tyson shrugged, "And he has a particularly grabable arse, what's the problem?"

"You know," said Kenny as he absentmindedly flicked through a Beyblade magazine, "The two of you have been dancing around each other for years now, just hurry up and ask him out already!"

Daichi nodded fervently, "I hate all that lovey dovey mushy stuff! And I don't even know how you could possibly find _him_ attractive, but even I think you should get on with it," he paused and grinned lecherously, "Or at least get it on."

Tyson yelped as Hilary whacked him over the head. He glared at her, "What was that for! He said it, not me!"

Hilary scowled at him, "That was for corrupting an impressionable young mind! He was an innocent little boy until you dragged his mind through the gutter! And don't say it wasn't you because I know it was."

Tyson pouted as Daichi giggled stuck his tongue out at him.

"But," she said continuing, "Kenny and Daichi have a valid point. So stop teasing him like a little kid, get you're butt into gear and get him into the sack before someone else does!"

"But Hilary!" whined Tyson, "He'll hit me again!"

"He only hit you because you were so forward," said Rei calmly.

Max nodded, "Yeah Tyson! You know how Kai needs to be coaxed into things."

Tyson nodded thoughtfully, "So you're saying Kai's like a bowl of Ramen, you have to be patient and wait until it cools down a little so you don't burn you're tongue!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, I personally wouldn't have compared him to what we had for dinner last night, but you seem to have caught onto the idea," said Max deadpanning.

"So now go and coax him into letting you screw him senseless!" exclaimed Daichi triumphantly.

Tyson managed to dodge the slap sent his way from Hilary by the skin of his teeth, "Hey! Stop it Daichi, or my head is going to be one big bruise!"

Daichi grinned evilly, "Why do you think I keep on saying dirty things?"

"Why you little…….." Tyson moved towards Daichi, who hid behind a glaring Hilary. He huffed and stuck his nose in the air, "I don't see why you people are telling me to go after Kai anyway," he said changing the subject, "I haven't admitted to liking him or anything."

Hilary sighed, "Raise you're hand if you'd grab someone's butt if you liked them."

Everyone but Tyson rose their hand.

"Leave them up if you'd do it if you didn't like them."

Everyone put their hand down.

Tyson sweatdropped, "That doesn't prove anything."

Daichi smiled, "No, but this does!" he ran out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a small green book. He opened it and cleared his throat, "Tyson's diary, entry fifty eight, _'Dear Diary. Everyone is coming next week for a visit. I can't wait to see them again! Especially Kai! He's got such a cute butt, I just want to grab it! I wonder if he's gotten hotter since I last saw him? I've grown a bit taller, so maybe we're the same height now which means it would be a lot easier to-' _GAH!"

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" yelled Tyson grabbing the little book off of Daichi, quickly shoving it into his pocket.

Hilary smiled, "Yeah, you so totally don't like him."

Tyson blushed, "Yeah, well……….fine! I like him okay? What can I do about it?"

"Tell him!" said Kenny.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" wailed Tyson.

"He does! Trust us!"

"But how do I tell him without him punching me out again?"

"How 'bout a gift?" suggested Rei.

Hilary clapped excitedly, "Yeah! A gift! But don't make it food or flowers because then it won't last forever! Make it something thoughtful…….something that he will see often and think 'Tyson gave me that.' "

Tyson frowned in concentration, "Hmmm…………something thoughtful that he'll see everyday……….." he grinned, "I've got it!" and before anyone could ask what exactly 'it' was, he bounded out the door.

Everyone stared after him, "I've got a bad feeling about this………." murmured Max.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

TBC………….

(Obsidi grins evilly) I was going to make this a one shot, but chapters are **_so_** much more fun aren't they! (takes this as her cue to run away from the annoyed readers)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot or any of its characters, so there!

**Warnings/Notes: _This contains shounen ai,_** so hooray for me! If you have a problem with this, feel free to leave and not complain about it.

One giant SORRY for taking so long to update and an even bigger THANKYOU to everyone who's reviewed! (Gives you all a big hug) They're really appreciated, I really love to know if people like my stories, and it really does encourage me to write more!

(Sweatdrops) I think a few of you might have guessed what Tyson's given Kai……….. (Sweatdrops more) I really am mean to the poor guy. But I can't help it! He's really just too cute when he's mad! (Pauses) Hmm, that really sounds like something Tyson would say……….Oh well! I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading!

* * *

**Size _Really_ Doesn't Matter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 of 3_**

* * *

That afternoon saw Kai sitting by the pond once again.

This time however, he wasn't sulking, he was worrying.

'Maybe I hit him a little too hard,' he thought guiltily, 'After all, he was only fooling around.'

Kai sighed and shifted uncomfortably. He had the weird feeling that he was being watched, but he couldn't figure out who it was or where they were.

* * *

Hilary and the others had stayed in the dojo after Tyson's sudden departure, and were keeping an eye on him because they wanted to see what Tyson's 'great' gift was.

"We're not nosy!" Hilary had exclaimed at Hiro's remark after they'd explained to him why they were watching Kai so intently, "We're curious!"

And this was why, when he saw Tyson walk through the Kinomiya residents entrance gates, Hiro quickly alerted the spies in the dojo (apparently he was curious as well).

Kai looked up warily as a shadow cast over him.

He unconciously shrank away when he saw who it was.

Tyson smiled benignly at him, "How ya doin' Kai-chan?"

Kai smiled back weakly, "Thanks, err……..Ty-kun."

Tyson beamed, "Ty-kun?"

Kai flushed and looked uncomfortable, "Err………I figured 'cause you call me…..ahh……I mean……." He trailed off and looked away.

Tyson continued to grin, "I like it."

Kai still refused to look at him, "……….Sorry about before, I may have overreacted a little………"

Tyson sat next to him (the same way he had earlier) and waved it off with one hand, "Don't sweat over it! It wasn't anything worse than what Hilary dishes out on a regular basis!"

Kai glared at him, "Are you calling me weak?"

Tyson sweatdropped, "Err, no! I-ah………..Here!" he quickly thrust a box into Kai's hands (in the background he thought he heard someone who sounded suspiciously like his brother say "You idiot! That's not how you give your crush a gift!").

Kai blinked, "Thanks………."

Tyson smiled expectantly as watched Kai slowly open the box.

There was silence.

Seven people in the dojo held their breath (Tyson's grandpa had popped up and asked why everyone was crowding around his dojo's door, and upon being informed, had quickly joined the huddle).

Kai calmly replaced the lid.

Blue eyes met burgundy.

Kai took a deep breath.

"You bought me shoes."

Tyson nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! It's a gift that's thoughtful and you'll see it everyday when you put them on! And they're thoughtful because-"

Unfortunately he didn't get any further than that.

* * *

Tyson moaned. "Hilary! That hurts! Does it have to be so tight?"

Hilary didn't even pause as she wrapped a fresh bandage around Tyson's head, "Yes."

"Man Tyson! He went totally nuts!" said Max from where he was lounging on the dojo's floor, "Again," he added after a pause, "Does anyone else have a feeling of Déjà vu?"

Tyson sighed, "I don't understand it," he moaned again and winced as Hilary pulled on the bandage, "Ouch!" he glared at her, "Can't you show a guy a little compassion!"

Hilary glowered at him, "Compassion? COMPASSION? After what you gave him?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Kai took a deep breath.

"You bought me shoes."

Tyson nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! It's a gift you'll see every day and that's thoughtful! You'll see them everyday when you put them on, and they're thoughtful because-"

He was cut off by a shoebox being thrown at his head.

Kai stood up angrily, "BECAUSE THEIR SOLES ARE SIX INCHES HIGH! BECAUSE I'M SHORTER THAN YOU?" He turned away from and crossed his arms as he fumed, "YOU JUST CAN'T STOP TEASING ME ABOUT MY HEIGHT, CAN YOU? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES! I DON'T KNOW WHY ON EARTH I LI-" He cut himself off as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned back to face Tyson putting his hands on his hips. "……Tyson…….…You're checking out my arse aren't you?" he asked in a deadpan,

There was a somewhat sheepish smile and a nod.

And in reply came a growl, a fist, and the sound of a very annoyed young man making an exit.

**End Flashback**

* * *

****

"I still don't get what was wrong with the gift! I did everything you said!"

Grandpa sighed, "I honestly thought I raised him to be more considerate than this," he muttered, and walked away.

Tyson blinked, "Grandpa?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Don't you get it Tyson? Your gift insulted him. He thought you were making fun of him again."

"But I wasn't!"

"Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" said Rei, "You teased him so much he can't tell when you're mocking him and when you're trying to be nice."

Tyson pouted and flopped to the ground, "I give up."

"No! You can't give up!" exclaimed Max jumping up with determination, "You just have to try something else and be more sincere about it."

"I _was_ being sincere!" wailed Tyson.

"Well next time make sure Kai knows it!" said Hiro.

"And what do you suggest, almighty big brother?"

Hiro smiled smugly, "Well it's about time you asked little brother." He bent down and whispered something in Tyson's ear.

"I am not doing that," said Tyson shaking his head defiantly looking horrified.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Tyson darkly as he stood in his bedroom.

Hiro grinned, "It's an age old method," he said brightly.

Daichi, Hilary, Rei and Max all watched on, amusement evident in their expressions.

Grandpa walked past the door and glanced inside. He blinked once, twice, shook his head, and kept on walking.

"Public humiliation is the key to any girls heart, and I'm sure it will work on Kai as well!" continued Hiro, ignoring his brother's disgusted expression. "The hat, please Hilary."

"The hat!" said Hilary as she handed it over, "I made it for you myself Tyson!" she added brightly.

Tyson eyed the large, cone shaped paper hat that said, in big, bold, red letters, 'I have fetish over Kai Hiwatari's arse.' "I can tell." He said in a deadpan.

The hat, was the perfect compliment to Tyson's current attire.

The fact that he was wearing a fluro pink shirt with love hearts decorating it (which belonged to Hilary) really wasn't important.

Neither was the fluro green and orange pyjama pants (generously donated by the one and only Maxie) which clashed spectacularly with the shirt.

No.

What was important was the extraordinarily large sign that was secured around Tyson's neck, proudly announcing to the world that, 'I, Tyson Kinomiya, a big jerky doofus, declare my undying love to the utterly gorgeous Kai Hiwatari, and beg his forgiveness for my insensitivity, because size (and I mean height!) _really_ doesn't matter.' And at the bottom written in tiny letters (which looked suspiciously like Tyson's handwriting) said, 'And please don't hit me again.'

"Does anyone apart form Daichi think this isn't embarrassing enough?"

Daichi pouted while everyone else shook their heads.

"Allrighty then!" said Hiro pushing Tyson towards the front door and then outside, "Off you go to find your Kai!"

"I can't go out there like this!" protested Tyson, "I look like a clown! Think about what my fans would say!"

He then promptly glared at Daichi as the younger boy muttered something that sounded suspiciously sounded like, "They'll say that you look like you always do."

Tyson gave Hiro his puppy dog eyes, "Don't make me do this!"

And, in a way that any normal, loving big brother would respond to this would, Hiro firmly shut the front door in Tyson's face.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of expectant waiting, everyone in the dojo sat up excitedly at the sound of two sets of footsteps (they had all moved back into the dojo after Tyson's departure).

They all slumped dejectedly as a drenched Tyson stormed into the room looking murderous, paper hat a gloopy mess stuck to his head, and his sign smeared and unreadable.

"You!" he growled, pointing furiously at Hiro, "You and your absolutely stupid ideas!"

When Kai entered the room behind Tyson, Hilary jumped up angrily, "What did you do to him Kai?"

"He didn't do anything," seethed Tyson, "It was a bunch of little brats!"

"I'm the one who fished him out," said Kai as a way of explanation.

"Fished him out?" echoed Rei looking confused.

Kai nodded, "I was down by the river, around that bend past the bridge, when I heard him calling my name. As I headed towards him, he suddenly cut off, and I heard a bunch of little kids laughing. I got to him just in time to help him out, but the kids had already run away."

"They pushed me in," growled Tyson, "They thought it was funny. Little bastards, when I get my hands on them I'll……….."

"Oh……." Said Hilary, looking disappointed like everyone else in the room, "So you didn't his sign then?" she asked Kai.

"Sign?" yelled Tyson waving his arms, spraying water around the room, "Sign? What about me?"

Kai shook his head looking intrigued, "Why? What did it say? And why is he dressed like that?"

"Forget it," said Tyson irritably, "Just forget it. I'm going to have a shower and get changed," he growled as he stormed off in the direction of his room.

Hilary sighed and looked at her watch, "It's getting a little late, I better be getting home. You wanna walk with me Kenny?"

Kenny nodded, "Yeah."

Max nodded as well, "I better get home too………." He suddenly brightened, "Hey! You want to stay at my place tonight Rei? We can rent some movies and stuff!"

Rei nodded, "Yeah! Sounds like fun, I'll just get my bag."

"Can I come too?" asked Daichi, "I don't want to be around Tyson while he's being so grouchy."

Max shrugged, "Sure! The more the merrier!" he paused and glanced at Kai, "You're welcome to come too," he said.

Kai shook his head, "Someone should probably stay here to make sure Tyson doesn't decide to go off and get revenge on a bunch of six year olds."

"But Hiro can-" Kenny was promptly cut off as he was kicked sharply in the shin by Hilary who was giving him a very meaningful glare.

Thankfully, Kai apparently had not noticed and was heading to the kitchen to help Tyson's grandpa with dinner.

Hilary sighed in relief and poked Kenny in the side, "For someone who's really smart you can be really dumb."

Kenny pouted, "I don't get it, what was wrong with what I said?"

Hilary sighed and pushed him towards the exit, "You see, if Kai stays here he'll be alone with Tyson, and if their alone………." Her voice trailed off as they got further and further away from the dojo.

Max sighed and decided to go help Daichi get his things together, seeing as the younger boy usually encountered difficulties when packing.

* * *

Kai couldn't help but wonder why Tyson was so upset.

Well, yeah……….so he _had_ been bullied by a bunch of six year olds, but he couldn't help think that there was something more to it.

He glanced at Tyson out of the corner of his eye, and ran a hand through his own slightly damp hair.

They were both currently sitting rather uncomfortably on the Kinomiya's couch watching television after dinner and each having had a shower.

"What?" snapped Tyson, noticing Kai's look.

Kai glared at him coldly, "I fail to see how you're angry at me, you **are** the one who bought me giant shoes in order to make fun of my height."

"I did not!" said Tyson indignantly, "I was trying to be nice. And let us remember who threw the said shoes at whom, and who hit whom twice!"

"You're a pervert who has some sort of obsession with my arse!"

"Well I went out in public looking like a complete moron in order to apologise!"

Kai blinked, "You did?"

"Yes I did," grumbled Tyson, crossing his arms and glaring at the TV, "So now if you'd shut up and let me watch my show………."

There was a very long pause.

The only noise was the exaggerated voices of actors and the only movement was the flickering light from the television casting strange shadows around the room.

Tyson and Kai both stared blankly at the television.

"……………..Tyson……….." said Kai finally, still staring at the television.

"What." Said Tyson, also not looking away from the TV.

"Sorry if I hit you too hard."

"…………"

"…………"

"………..You're not sorry you hit me?"

"Tyson," said Kai sounding faintly annoyed, "You felt me up without my consent."

There was a somewhat wistful sigh.

"And I'd do it again."

Kai shifted his gaze and stared at Tyson in disbelief, "You are………." He paused, searching for an appropriate word, "……….unfathomable."

Tyson smirked, "Thanks."

"Hmf."

They both turned back to the television and sat in silence until they got to a commercial break.

"Kai?"

Kai blinked and gave a little yawn, "Hn?"

"You sleepy?"

Kai shook his head, "No," he muttered, and then yawned again.

Tyson sweatdropped, but knew better than to pursue it. "How come you weren't still mad at me for flirting with you and grabbing your butt when I gave you the shoes? Or angry at me about the shoes when you found me at the river?"

Kai sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I guess I just can't stay mad at you."

Tyson grinned and leaned in to that they were nose to nose, "I guess you're just another victim of my amazing charm and all round loveableness."

Pink tinged Kai's cheeks and he lightly shoved Tyson away, "I never said I loved you."

Tyson grinned even more and jumped up off of the couch, "I never said you did Kai-chan! And you never said you didn't!"

Kai blinked, and opened his mouth to reply, but Tyson didn't give him a chance.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

Kai shook his head mutely blushing brilliantly.

Tyson shrugged and headed to the kitchen, only pausing in his trip to ruffle Kai's hair affectionately, dodging the resulting slap headed his way.

After pulling a can of soda from the fridge, he leaned against the door.

The can opened with a pop and after taking a swig he smiled.

"Screw the way the others tell me to go about it," he said quietly, "I'm going to get Kai, and I'm going to get him my way."

And with that he returned to the other room, only to find the other boy spread out and snoring softly on the couch.

* * *

TBC………….

(Sighs) This **_was_** going to be a one shot. Then it **_was_** going to be two chapters. And now it's going to be three (deadpans – I hope).


End file.
